


mother, where does my destiny lie?

by r0xyb0t



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0xyb0t/pseuds/r0xyb0t
Summary: Todoroki Fuyumi has always had worried about her future.





	mother, where does my destiny lie?

Fuyumi loves her mother, she really does, but it's hard. There are emotions and memories that lie within the concept of Rei that Fuyumi would not dare explore, those lie in box hidden in her closet right to Touya and her early childhood memories. Deep in her closet lies feelings of bitterness. Bitter for being gone, for hurting Shouto, but she knows that ultimately that was out of Rei’s control. Fuyumi promises she loves her mother, but there are something’s she can not forget. Although if everyone else can do it, she can too.

Fuyumi loves her mother, but knowing when people look at her they see her mother, makes her nervous. It’s irrational but this family seems to have their destinies written in stone, and the stone seems to be their appearances. Her gray eyes with little hints of blue and white hair with streaks of red makes everyone say ‘Hey, you kinda look like your mom.’ Fuyumi loves her mother, that’s what she reminds herself when it’s late at night and she wants erase all of semblance of her. Of course she doesn't do anything, she’s been feeling this way since she was 13 and the most she’s ever done is cut he hair chin length. 

“You look so much like your mother.”

The Rei they knew is not the one Fuyumi knew. The Rei Fuyumi knew had long white hair blocking her face (though there was nothing to see it was always the same.) Her gray eyes although the color was comforting the emotions within were not (Fuyumi realized at about 5 years old she would have to get over that.) 

If a destiny is what you make it. Fuyumi’s destiny lies within her hair that she recently decides to cut ear length, her smile and her laugh, her job and her brothers.

Fuyumi loves her mother, but if her destiny lies within Rei like Touya’s lied within Endeavor; then Fuyumi won’t have a destiny


End file.
